The calling love
by AimeeAStheHedgehog17
Summary: Shadamy love to the call by Regina Spector


**Hope you like it and the song is the call by Regina Spector and I don't own rouge, Amy shadow or earth.**

* * *

"Hey Amy!" Rouge had said. The young 20 year old pink Hedgehog turned around.  
"Yeah Rouge." She replied back.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"  
"No I can walk." Amy said happily.  
"Ok then! Byes." Rouge headed the other direction from the restaurant. that night Amy and Rouge wanted a girls night out to get there mind off of had happen a year ago. it had been a year since Shadow saved the world and died in the process. Amy was the saddest because she realized she was in love with him and Rouge knowing that because they were best friends, decided to cheer her up.  
_**It started out as a feeling Which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought**_. **_Which then turned into a quiet word_**  
At first she did not want to admit that love she had, but before that horrible last hour with saving the world, Shadow had confessed to her.  
_Flashback:  
"Uh I cannot believe they left me behind again." Amy said. "It is not fair, tails gets to go and i can't." The angry hedgehog continued to walk through the abandon ark in space. As she walked she stopped and saw an ebony black and red hedgehog by an open window. 'hey i know him, he was that hedgehog with egghead and Rouge.' She went closer to him, but stopped as he said something.  
"Well hello Ms. Rose." He said  
"Shadow?" she asked  
"That is my name." he wouldn't look at her for the longest._

**_And then that word grew louder and louder  
Til it was a battle cry_**  
As she was walking her heart race of the thought of remembering what had happen, but was denying it still. "Shadow." she said in a mere whisper. She stopped and kept saying his name. "Why?" she kept asking herself. Each call louder as the last. She felt a few rain drops on her head. She looked up to see rain drops coming down.  
_FlashBack:  
"I know that is your name Shadow." she remarked.  
"Then why ask."  
"Hmm you are stubborn."  
"What ever girly." Now looking at her with his crimson eyes.  
"You know my name."  
"I know Rose." She was growing red not only because of her anger, but because she was blushing at the nickname he gave her silence was it again._  
It was still raining more harder and she made her way to the park and sat at a nearby bench. She felt lost and lonely, regretting the option of walking with Rouge.  
At a nearby tree a dark figure came out staring at her as he heard her calling his name and the weeps for him. "I didn't even say good-bye to you Or return your feelings."

**_I'll come back. When you call me. No need to say goodbye_**  
"He didn't even say goodbye." She cried harder even louder than the rain. "Shadow I miss you." he looked down at her with tears coming down his cheeks.

**_Just because everything's changing. Doesn't mean it's never. Been this way before All you can do is try to know Who your friends are As you head off to the war_**  
Everywhere she looked was something new. New couples, houses, people, animals, schools, every thing. She was changing from her fangirl obsession to sweet bitter romance that might have never happen. All she knew was who she was, her friends, family who all supported each other in the ups and downs. The park where she first meet the boys that one fall day during the beginning of her 5th grade year in middle school.  
Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
_Flashback:  
Shadow and Amy at the ark. "Dear Rose what do you see?" Shadow broke the silence.  
He was looking outside and Amy turn her head. Her eyes grew wide. It was like falling in love all over again.  
"The clear ocean water on earth." He stared at her quietly. "The stars are beautiful."  
"Like you." Shadow had said to her. That made her blush madly. "Rose I must go, looks like they need my help."  
"Ok." I couldn't look at him in the eye. Then he got me and kissed me on my lips and then said. "I love you rose." Then he chaos control._  
"I neve got to say I loved him too. Shadow the hedgehog I LOVE YOU." Sobbing harder.

**_You'll come back. When it's over. No need to say good bye  
You'll come back. When it's over  
No need to say good bye  
Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too. Doesn't mean that you have to forget_**

The sobbing continue. She was now standing walking towards her house. Shadow followed her. He thought hard and long and said to himself, "I never realized the feelings she had for me. I even didn't say good-bye." He rembered that day clearly, then continued to cry for the pain he left amy when he "died".  
**_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back. When they call you. No need to say good bye  
You'll come back. When they call you. No need to say good bye_**  
Shadow couldn't take it anymore so he jumped off and yelled. "Amy!" She turned and realized who is was.  
"Shadow!" Her tears where tears of joy and ran to him. They both fell and where hugging. Amy realized that she was on top of him and blushed, causing shadow to blush too. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too rose." They kissed lovenly. Then shadow picked her up bridal shower and took her in to her house. They both said, "I LOVE YOU." closing the door behind that is another story, for another time. ;)


End file.
